InSaNiTY
by Ziggy05
Summary: Morishige lives, but is insane. What will happen to him and the people around him at Heavenly Host? For that matter, how about when he goes back home?
1. Chapter 1

Morishige could feel sweat rolling down his forehead. His palms were slippery and shaking yet somehow he managed to grab his cellphone, flick the lid up and open up his photo gallery. He was so terrified- why? Why couldn't he just find Mayu? Everything would be fine then. On top of knowing that Mayu was alive, the only other thing keeping him sane were his pictures. It brang him great solstice in knowing that others felt more pain then he did.

As he scrolled through pic after gruesome pic, he felt nothing but happiness, as if he had satisfied some sick craving or need. The shaking had gone down now, enough got him to realise his nonchalance for the pictures. He knew it was wrong- surely he should have felt something by now, however he felt nothing but coldness and the suspenseful chill of the school's vibe.

"Its funny," he said, the sound of his own voice consoling him. "These were once people with hopes and dreams. I should feel sorry for them but I don't." He got an unexpected thrill from the next one that showed up. A little exhilirating... Explosion of feeling, in fact. A slightly demented grin blessed his face as he spoke. "This... This one is among the most fascinating. Its a giant lump of meat- to think it was once a living breathing person, and yet I feel nothing. The fact that I don't know them would help of course."

Brrrrrriinggg...

Morishige frowned. He hadn't believed there to be cell phone reception out here, but if one of the others hsd some how found a way to reach him... "Strange." He murmured. He shook it off as a fluke and hit the answer button, curious as to who he'd hear.

"D-don't..."

A lump formed in his throat. "Mayu?" He hissed.

"Don't look... Don't look at my insides like that... S-shiigg..."

Morishige threw his phone down, screaming. Just under his primal terror you could hear the low, monotone buzzing of the phone. Morishige didn't know how to feel. Part of him was sad that the call hadn't lasted longer, but now he was starting to put together the pieces. B-but how?

He clutched his head in terror, his eyes pinpricks. Above his yells and fear he could barely hear himself think. It wasn't true... It couldn't be true! Please, god don't let it be true! The stranger on that phone couldn't be Mayu... He'd just spoken with her that morning!

His screams escalated and he fell to the ground, his hands slipping through his hair. He started to laugh- a long, demented chuckle. So much for trying to keep sane, hm? Who would have thought that the very device he had been using to keep himself sane would ultimatedly lead to his demise, and at the cost of Mayu, too? Oh, this truly was a laugh. What a thought, what a sight!

"Mayu..." He chuckled, out of breath and half insane. Despite his jovial laughter, the tone behind the voice was pure, raw terror. "MAYU!" He screeched. He broke off into dry, raspy laughter, a sick grin slipping onto his face. "Mayumayumayumayumayumayuuuuu!"

How could they all be friends forever now? Now that his precious Mayu was gone, and he was half CraZy? He chuckled briefly, yet chillingly. He knew how. None of them were going to escape anyway, he had to face it. They'd ALL made a vow- a vow to be friends until the end, and he was going to make that happen. He'd figured that he'd go home with Mayyuuu and he could have forgotten all about the pictures, yet apparently that wasn't meant to be. He smiled, unnaturally wide. His face was the pure picture of physcopathy. It was too happy, yet also stricken with terror and sadism at the same time. "Mayyuuuu..." He cooed. He stood up, slipping his phone into his pocket. "This will make you happy Mayu... We'll all be friends to the end." He started towards the staircase, stopping only to pick up a pipe that was resting against the wall.

As he walked, a little girl in a red dress observed from the corner, and a toothy grin appeared on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you want me to go, Mayu?" Morishige chuckled. He was moving aimlessly through the halls, the big, metal pipe swinging callously in his fist. Heck, he didn't think that he'd even seen this part of the school before. Morishige knew that Mayu must have been guiding him. Why else would she have rung him up if she hadn't known about his corpse pictures? She must have been watching. As such, he was feeling very, very ecstatic. He grinned widely. To a bystander, it seemed off, as though there was some layer of twistedness to it. "Ah," he laughed, an insane yet jovious hop to his voice. Up ahead, there was a door. "A whole new area! Excellent." He had known that Mayu would come through for him when he needed her too. She always did, after all.

He tried the door with his free hand. For just a second, his ecstatic grin faltered- just for a second- and then it was back up again. "Damn," he chuckled. "Locked." He rose the metal pipe high in the air, a blood thirsty glint in his eyes. "Thats why Mayu gave me this pipe after all!" He brung the pipe down, cackling madly as pieces of wood flew everywhere. Once his mad laughter had died down, he pushed his glasses up, smiling madly. "Heh... An outdoor corridor? Leading to a whole second wing? How interesting. I'm sure Mayu and I will find plenty of people in there... I'm going to make them look as pretty as my Mayu." He snickered.

It was raining outside. The whole building was surrounded by a thick forest that looked like the kind of thing that would swallow you up as soon as you went into it. "Doesn't that forest creep you out Mayu?" Morishige asked calmly. "Don't worry. Morishige will protect you. After all, thats what best friends do, right?"

Yes, they don't murder one another, Shig, said a little voice at the back of his head.

Morishige frowned. "I'm not murdering anyone... I'm merely letting us be friends forever. Their desths will be... Relatively painless." He sneered.

... Whatever you say.

Morishige chose to ignore the voice and continued walking down the corridor, his footsteps echoing which each step. Why would he listen to some stupid voice in his head? Hearing voices was the first sign of madness, after all and Morishige wasn't mad. He just wanted them all to be able to be together for eternity. He didn't se why he had to justify it any further

He'd gone over it deeply, time and time again. Mad people weren't supposed to feel happy- they were supposed to feel anguish right? Sure, there was his little break down, but that was perfectly normal for a person after finding out that their best friend had just been brutally killed. The only truly disturbing thing that he did was take pictures of corpses, and that was to keep himself sane.

He reached the opposite side of the hall and grasped the doorknob, turning it. As he did so, Morishige couldn't help but feel a little chill of excitement run down his spine. "Aren't you excited, Mayu?" He whispered. "We're bound to find someone in here, and then I can send you a friend...!"

Unbeknown to Morishige, he WAS being watched, but not so much by Mayu as by Sachiko. The little girl found herself intrigued with his phsycotic nature and motives, as they reminded her very much of herself. She too killed to send company to her loved one, although she had to admit, there were... Exterior motives. She giggled a bit, her eyes peeled on Morishige as he made his way through the building. Up until now, Mayu, Morishige, Mrs. Yui, Ayumi and Yoshiki had been the only ones in that realm, however they were far away from Morishige. Sachiko had made sure to... Isolate one of them- the youngest one, Yuka in an area that she and Morishige would be sure to meet in, face to face. Sachiko could sense another presence in this realm, however- the aura of a boy named Kizami. From was Sachiko had seen, he too was a phsycopath such as herself. He seemed to question his sadism however and for whatever reason, Sachiko didn't find herself liking him as much. In fact, she found his existance very annoying. She hoped to god that he didn't stuff this up, or she'd have to send her pawn to dispose of him.

As Morishige rounded another corner, his eyes look up. "Look, Mayu!" He hissed. "Another door. We've searched the whole school by now- they've got to be in here!" It was a side door, and so he grabbed the handle and pulled. He found that it offered little resistance, sliding open quite nicely to reveal... an empty room.

Morishige's excitement turned to disbelief, which turned to anger, which turned to fury. "Damn it!" He yelled. He swung the metal pipe, smashing through a support beam. The ceiling shook and little electric sparks flew out everywhere but Morishige didn't care- he was _pissed. _"Where the _hell _are they? I've- we've looked everywhere, Mayu, and there's still no sign of them!" He let out a heavy grunt and heaved the pipe down once more, not caring where it hit. The sound he heard was not the one he expected to hear.

_Squelch. _

It sounded fleshy.

His anger all but vented, Morishige slumped, panting heavily. Under his long, wheezing breaths, he began to laugh. "Heh... heheheh... Very well, Mayu... If I can't send you _live specimens_, I might as well renovate dead ones." He raised his pipe high in the air. "After all, your kind of beauty is too pure to go unnoticed, even in death!" He grunted, slamming the pipe down. _Squelch. _Morishige giggled. He had to admit, it made a nice sound. He raised it again, just enjoying the feeling. His anger was all but gone now, replaced with a numbing disappointment and disgust, mingled with the taste of failure. With each whack, he grinned wider and wider. It brought him great joy in knowing that he was pleasing Mayu, even a little.

"...O-Onii-chaan...?"

"Oh..?" Morishige rose, turning towards the voice. By now the pipe was smeared with blood, as was his face. So... Mayu had decided to send him one of her friends? How... thoughtful of her. It was Yuka, the youngest one. Mochida didn't know her that well, but she had done the Sachiko Ever-After Charm with them, hadn't she? A twisted smile on his face, he continued. "You're... Mochida's little sister." He looked down at the scene in front of him. By now you could barely make out the forehead of the corpse. And his own face...He snickered- it must have been _covered _in blood, right? "You probably think I've gone crazy, huh..." He raised the pipe once more. "Doing something like this to a corpse!"

_Squelch. _

He heard Yuka squeal as he wrenched the pipe from the corpse's disfigured forehead. "What happened to Mochida?" He asked, not feigning his curiosity.

"O...Onii-Chaan disappeared!" Yuka trembled. Morishige couldn't help but chuckle at her shaking figure. She looked so... helpless.

"Hm?" He tilted his head slightly, that same terrifying yet calm smile plastered to his face. He couldn't help but feel bad for Yuka- knowing this place, her brother was probably already dead. Ah well, that meant much less work for him. Either way, he knew just how to 'reunite' them. "You're shaking. Come over here," he cooed. "I'll help you find him."

"N-no..." Yuka whimpered. "I-Its fine... I'll look for him on my own..."

Morishige's voice grew stern and cold. "Didn't I just say I'd help you find your brother?"

"B-but..." The shivering child took a step back, her eyes watering. Not to worry, Morishige thought. She wouldn't be crying anymore tears when he was done with her- and then she could be reunited with her 'Onii-Chaan'! In turn, he took a step towards her.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Morishige hissed. "Get over here and let me help you already!" He began advancing on her, his brutal weapon raised. As he picked up speed, his smile widened considerably, especially when he heard Yuka's terrified wail. Why wouldn't she just stay still? If she would just stay still, then he could reunite her with her Onii-Chaan already! In turn with this, he gave a long, crazy laugh, following her down the corridor to the sound of her footsteps. Every so often he swung the pipe, destroying a light or a sizable chunk of the floor."Why are you running away?" He laughed. "Quit hiding and come out!" Her footsteps had died down by now, leading him to the conclusion that she must have been cowering somewhere. It was only a matter of time before he found her. "I have something important to talk to you about," he said. Maybe if she understood why he had to do this, she'd be more willing to cooperate. "You also made a promise with Mayu at that time in school, didn't you? That we'd always be together. That's why I want to give you the same look the Mayu has in my cellphone... If I do that, Mayu won't be sad anymore, right? Please come out already! I'm begging you!" He broke off into laughter, his footsteps reverberating down the hall as he turned into a different corridor.

Where could she have been? All of the doors and windows to this corridor were locked, so she couldn't have possibly hidden down there. Now... where was she? He turned back into the main corridor, searching for nooks and corners he had missed. He snickered, his lips peeling back into a grin as his eyes fell to the corridor up ahead. Yuka was just a little way up from where he was, although it seemed as if his Yuka had already found another man to escort her. Who was he? Oh, well- it didn't matter- any friend of Yuka's was a friend of Mayu's! "So, you're here, huh?" He sneered.

Yuka squealed and cowered behind the older student. "H-help me," she whimpered.

The man frowned. "Isn't he an acquaintance of yours?"

Acquaintance? Morishige burst out laughing. So she'd told this guy about him! How _flattering! _"Who the hell are you? Do you want to join Yuka in this cellphone as well? Thats wonderful!" He cackled. His crazed laughter continuing, he ran at him, his weapon brandished. The other man's face was the picture of pure calmness- what a sight it would be to see it in agony! He swung at him, adrenaline pumping. As he was swinging upwards, however, he felt something cold connect with his neck. For a second, his face showed surprise which quickly turned to agony as the blade of a knife sunk deep into his throat, causing him to cough up blood. Morishige fell to the ground, gasping and writhing in pain like a fish that had just been dragged out of water.

Thank god he could still breath- the blade hadn't cut into his windpipe. All the same, he was losing blood- and fast. The last thing he saw before he slipped into unconciousness was the non-chalant yet stern face of his attacker as he picked up Morishige's precious cellphone and snapped a picture of him, bleeding there on the ground.

Sachiko watched in fury as Kizami wrenched the knife out of Morishige's throat. How dare he? She'd make him pay alright! For the mean time, she knew that if she left Morishige there that he would surely die. On one hand, she knew that she could simply bring him to her and patch him up right quick... but then again, that would be too easy. She giggled sadistically, swinging her legs back and forth from the platform. She had the perfect idea.

* * *

I assure you- Morishige shall live!

Much longer chapter this time- I hope you enjoyed it, even though a lot of it was just cut from the anime. It'll get more original from here on out, I promise. Writing this has actually given me an insight into how Morishige's insanity works. Pretty much, he just wants to send them all to Mayu, which would explain what he says to her as he's chasing her. He also has the demented idea that because Kizami is with Yuka, they must be friends and therefore they can both go to Mayu- being buddies and all that, which also explains some of his dialogue in the anime. What cements it for me is that when talking about Mochida, he says he'll 'help' Yuka to find him. I think this must imply that he thinks Mochida must be dead, because it links in with everything else.

I'm having such a fun time with this psychological analysis, seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

At this point it'll start to branch off from the anime. It can't very well stay on track with the anime if I'm going to have Morishige live. :P I know what happens in the anime- heck, I even checked back to see if I could have the events occur parallel but that doesn't seem possible. In the anime Ayumi runs off because she hears Yuka screaming. Here, I'm going to make a bit... of a major change.

Oh, and by the way, people can be unconscious with their eyes open. ^^ (look it up)

* * *

"Shinohara!" Ayumi called. "Morishige!" There had to be someone else besides her and Yoshiki in this god foresaken place, right? "Mochida?" She raced down the hall, anxiety building inside her. This whole place just felt too empty... too... desolate. As she ran, her footsteps reverberated around the hall, bouncing off the walls, ceiling and floor.

Then, as if somebody had suddenly shoved a wall infront of her, she abruptly stopped, stifling a gasp. "...M...Morishige-kun?" Her friend was sprawled out on the floor in front of her, reaching out as if he had tried to drag himself along the hallway. His eyes had a fiery, mad yet desperate passion to them, as if there had been a struggle. The bedraggled, blood-matted state of his hair seemed to compliment this, as did the bloodstained crowbar on the ground next to him. He was lying a pool of fresh blood, a large cut on his neck.

Ayumi fell back, recoiling in shock. The way his eyes were open and with all the blood- Ayumi thought for sure he must have been dead. His trademark glasses were slightly aloof and cracked in one lens, and his palms and forehead were sweaty. What the hell had gone on here? In sheer desperation, she flipped Sakutaro onto his back and felt his pulse, desperately trying to find the right place. It was as if her panic melted away like chocolate as her hands found the soft, rhythmic pulsing of Morishige's heart. It was soft and slowing by the second, yet it was definitely there, and t definitely felt real.

"Oh... Oh thank god, Morishige..." She whispered. She found herself hugging him to herself, not caring about the awkwardness of it all. She just allowed herself to enjoy the soft rise and fall of his definitely alive chest as well as the sound of his heart beat pumping. Something about his eyes gave Ayumi the chills, however- whether it was the fact that they were open at all or just the sheer amount of determination and blood-lust that she could see in them. Giving a little shudder, she used four of her fingers to close them before examining him for wounds.

He seemed... fine.

It surprised Ayumi how little damage had actually been done. Other then the dirt, sweat and blood that covered him and dyed his clothes crimson, there was little to no physical damage. It didn't seem as if a struggle had occured at all, in fact. Ayumi had to wonder- if there had been a struggle, how had the opposition turned out? And for that matter, what if there hadn't been? How had Sakutaro turned out like this- bedraggled and knocked out on the ground, lying in a puddle of his own blood? The only wound Ayumi could find was a deep gash at the side of his throat. It was bleeding badly however it didn't seem to have punctured any major parts of the neck. If it had, how was he still alive? Surely the fight hadn't happened only seconds ago- that seemed ridiculous. If it had, it irked Ayumi to think that the killer could still be walking around that very corridor.

She shuddered and pushed the thought out of her mind. She had to focus on Sakutaro. She lay him on his side and pressed both of her hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "I... I need something to stop the bleeding." She murmured. "A... A match or something to cauterize the wound?" She searched around, desperately trying to find something that she could use. All of a sudden, she remembered the matches that she had used to light her candles and at that one small thought, a spark of hope leapt into her heart once again. She reached into her breast pocket and sure enough, she pulled out one, single match as well as a match box to light it with.

Please, she silently prayed. Please work... Please.. She frantically pushed the head of the match down across the flint, again and again and again. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears as her hope drained away, bit by bit and then-

Success!

The match lit up in a firey blaze of victory. Ayumi sighed in relief and began hastily holding the match to Morishige's neck. She winced as the smell of burning flesh drifted up through the air, thankful that Morishige was asleep. She could barely bear to imagine what it would have been like for him if he were awake- the pain... Even now, in his unconscious form he was twisting and twitching uncomfortably, as if he had an itch on the bottom of his foot that he just couldn't reach. I'll be quick, Ayumi thought. Going all out, she thrust the flame onto Morishige's neck, trying to ignore the putrid stench that came from doing so.

Just a little longer, Sakutaro... she thought. She had tears in her eyes by the time the wound was closed- she'd stopped the bleeding, and Morishige was still alive. She just hoped that he would remain that way. As she sat, slumped on the ground with an unconscious Morishige in her arms, she heard the stamping of footsteps reverberating down the hall. "Hm?" She looked up, curious.

"Ayumi!" It was Naomi. And following closely behind her was... Satoshi! Oh, thank god he was still alive. That was just what she needed- she finally burst into tears, her emotions a wild mixture of relief and anger and sadness and pure, pure happiness. She hadn't known that it was possible for a human to feel so happy and so sad all at the same time and all she wanted to do was to go home. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal- to see her mother and father and her sister again! This wasn't fair... this whole place, this whole scenario just wasn't fair! "S-satoshi... N-naomi..." She sobbed. As she sat there, wailing on the ground, she felt Naomi's arm slip around her neck.

"Its okay, Shinozaki." Naomi cooed.

"What happened to Morishige?" Satoshi asked. "Whats wrong?" Most of the time, Ayumi would have been appalled at his curt nature, but for the time being she was just so, so glad to see him. She couldn't have cared less.

Ayumi sat there, crying into Naomi's shoulder for the next twenty to half an hour while Satoshi patched the rest of Morishige up. By the time he was done, he looked like he was sleeping. The blood stains and sweat were gone from his hair and his clothes had been straightened, although the blood stains still remained in them. Naomi found Morishige's phone a little way down the hall and picked it up. "How do you think his phone got all the way across here?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, but it could be an important clue as to what happened. We should see if we can find out the time that he last used it." Satoshi said. Naomi obediently handed him the phone.

"W-when do you think he'll wake up?" Ayumi asked, looking down at Morishige.

Naomi followed her line of sight. "Its hard to say." She said. "Hopefully he wakes up soon so that the four of us can continue looking for Yuka."

"Guys!" Satoshi's voice called the two of them over to him.

"Whats wrong?" Naomi asked.

"I can't get in." He sounded frustrated. Scratching the back of his neck, he showed them the LED screen of the phone. Sure enough, there was an empty password bar on the screen. "He definitely didn't have this here before. What doesn't he want us seeing?"

"I'm sure we can ask him when he wakes up. Its probably nothing serious." Ayumi said. She sounded uncertain- she knew that she couldn't know for sure what had happened to Morishige, however she could stand up for him. After all, he had probably been what- a minute, two minutes away from death? She thought that he deserved a break. "We should find him some place to rest in any case. That might help to speed his recovery along."

Satoshi nodded. "I agree." He said. He picked Sakutaro up in his arms and started walking down the hall. He didn't know how to feel about all this- on one hand, he was relieved that they had managed to save Morishige, however while they were doing this Yuka could have been god knew where. She could have... died by now herself. Just thinking the word in relation to his sister made Satoshi cringe. No, he couldn't afford to think like that. His little sister was fine. He'd find her and the others, wake Morishige up and then they'd all find a way out of this together.

They had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Morishige started to open his eyes. Although the light was dim, it still managed to burn his eyes, blurring his vision and making his head pound. He was not yet strong enough to talk and so he occupied himself with his thoughts, instead. Where was he, and how had he gotten to be there? Had that whole thing just been one, big dream? If so, however, then why was he in the infirmary? And... why did his neck hurt so much? He scowled, wincing at the feeling. Who the heck did that student think he was? He'd upright stabbed him in the neck, and for no discernible purpose!

A twisted smile began to crawl onto his face. Heh... Heheh... to a bystander, it must have seemed like he was positively insane, riiight? The bloke was probably just trying to protect Yuka. No doubt he hadn't been aware and quite possibly wouldn't understand if he was told the truth. After all, society was so close minded... He sat, immersed in his own thoughts as his eyelids slowly flickered open. He could faintly hear voices- familiar ones, however they seemed far off, like a fading dream. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing as a peaceful smile spread across his face. He knew it was twisted but just hearing Yuka's terrified screams, the sight of her fragile body shivering in terror... he had to admit, he'd enjoyed it. Sure, he didn't wish for his friends to feel pain- after all, Yuka was Mochida's little brother. Anything else would have been barbaric. However, he knew it was most likely impossible to send them to Mayu without them feeling some form of anguish.

Still, he knew that their pain would be short lived. Once he'd reunited them all- their bodies on his phone and their spirits with Mayu- he had every thought to take his own life and join them there. He thought back to the student who had tried to kill him, frowning. Of course, friends of his friends were perfectly welcome... he didn't want to exclude anyone. Such crippling loneliness was horrible to bear- a fact that Morishige thought he knew better then anyone. That guy, however... well, Morishige wasn't exactly pleased with his attempt to kill him.

Then again, he had taken a picture of his near-death body. If that was enough, Morishige was grateful for the fact that it meant he wouldn't have to do it himself when the time came.

Morishige frowned. Come to think of it, how was he still alive? There was no way he could have patched up a wound that serious on his own. For what he knew, he should have been bleeding out on the ground right at that moment. His attention suddenly snapped back to reality, grasping at the voices he heard. Funnily enough, they sounded... familiar...

"...Naomi?" Morishige said calmly. He almost scoffed at the nervous squeak that Naomi gave.

"M-Mochida!" Naomi called.

"Hm?"

Morishige sneered. So... It appeared that Yuka's older brother wasn't dead after all. How... fortunate. "Would you mind telling me how I got here?" He asked, blinking slowly.

"M-morishige!" Satoshi cried. "O-of course. Ayumi found you knocked out on the ground in one of the halls. You were near death, sitting in a pool of your own blood! How the hell did you get like that?"

Morishige frowned, feigning surprise. "I was? ... Fancy that. I'm afraid I'm not sure myself... Maybe it has something to do with those spirits?" It was a lie, of course. He felt as if if they knew they'd feel too disgusted to be around him. Besides, Mochida sure didn't want to know that he'd tried to kill his sister. Of course, he'd had a good reason but it'd be hard to explain to someone as close minded as Satoshi.

"Hm." Satoshi frowned. Morishige's eyes widened as he saw Satoshi pick up something from the infirmary desk.

_His phone. _

"By the way, Morishige... I've been meaning to ask you something ever since we found you... We found your cellphone a little way down the hall, but we can't get in. Is there a specific reason that you put a lock on it?"

Morishige struggled to remain calm. Thank god he'd remembered to set a passcode on it. "H-heh..." He began nervously. "No reason- I just thought it was time I got a bit of privacy on my mobile, that's all." He hoped his calm attitude would be enough. It appeared to do the trick, at least mostly. Satoshi and Naomi looked at one another and shrugged, not bothering to push the matter any further. "So... where's Ayumi?" Morishige asked.

"Oh, uh... Ayumi left to look for Yuka." Naomi explained

"Oh, yes... Mochida's sister. I actually saw her a little while before I woke up here if I recall," Morishige said, pushing his glasses up. He decided to leave out the taboo fact that he'd been chasing after her with a pipe. "She appeared to be with an older student who I didn't recognize. He wasn't from Kisaragi, either- in fact, I don't think that I recognized the uniform at all."

"What did he look like?" Satoshi asked sternly. Morishige smiled at his frantic tone of voice.

"He was tall and strong, with black hair. He was also carrying a purple jacket over one shoulder." Morishige obediently described. Just because he was trying to keep his involvement hidden didn't mean he couldn't help out. He too wanted to find Yuka- after all, it'd be much easier to find her with two other helpers, and much easier to kill them all in a compact group. He'd have to be discreet about it, of course. "He also carried a large knife in one pocket if I'll recall," he sneered.

Morishige chuckled as his friend's eyes widened. He found their reactions very amusing. "A... A knife?" Naomi stammered. She turned to Satoshi, her eyes frantic. "Satoshi! We have to find Yuka right away- god knows what danger she might be in!"

"I agree," Satoshi frowned. "If its just there for protection, its fine, but on the off chance that it isn't..."

"You should go looking, yes?" Morishige sneered. "In that case, I'll help you."

Naomi recoiled. "O-oh, no... Its fine, you should stay here and rest."

"Please," Morishige snickered. "I insist. After all, if I don't come, there's no way the three of you can be reunited!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yuka stood there, shivering beneath the man's gargantuan figure. It seemed as though she had thrown herself into a new dilemma so soon after getting out of her old one. W-what was wrong with them both? T-this student had just killed- no, she didn't want to believe his was dead- _stabbed _her friend! Yuka tried to relax, telling herself that this student had just been trying to defend her from her insane comrade. The calm in his eyes as he had done so, however...

It... scared her.

All the warmth that had once been in his eyes had been replaced with a hard, steely gaze. If Yuka had had to choose one emotion to fit it (albeit it would have been hard) she would have had had to say that it looked almost _joyful. _A little shiver ran down her spine.

And... then there was Morishige...

Yuka told herself that he had had a good reason for chasing her like that... He would have had to. Yuka didn't know Satoshi's friends very well, but one thing she did know was that they were definitely _not _insane. They definitely did _not _go around stabbing people, just like any other normal human being _wouldn't _do. There had been an unmistakable look in his eyes, however... the look of a predator who had just cornered its prey.

And all of that muttering about Mayu? The crazy laughter? The _pipe? _She gave a little shudder. What... what had _happened _to him? _  
_

Yuka and Satoshi had come across Morishige a little while before and Yuka could have _sworn _that he had been taking photos of corpses.

Maybe... maybe this place had just gotten to him.

With another little shudder, she brought her attention back to reality, looking up in deep regret and despair at the sadistic student in front of her. "U-um..." She began. "I think I'll look for... O-onichaan on my own..."

Kizami frowned. "What are you talking about, Yuuka? I _am _your onichaan."

Yuka started. This... No, this guy was not her big brother. He wasn't even from the same school as her. Either the school was playing tricks on her or this guy was crazy. Yuka gulped, taking a step back as the student began to advance on her. She was beginning to bet on the second option. "From this point on up until you die, I will be your big brother. You wouldn't want to be killed by the mean ghosties, would you?" He chuckled. "Thats why I'll defend you. And when you finally do die..." A creepy grin spread across his face. "I will be the one to snuff out that tiny... tiny life of yours."

"N-no!" Yuka yelped, stumbling backwards. It wasn't much, but the mere shock of her tripping was just the jump-start she needed. As she got to her feet like a lightning bolt, racing down the hall way once again, she burst into tears. Why... why couldn't she just have a break? She had just been through this... She didn't want to feel the fear again... the primal terror of being hunted. Her lungs felt like she was about to collapse and Yuuka knew, deep down that she would be caught this time. She couldn't give in, however- couldn't abandon her hope or else she would never see her brother again.

Kizami, just like Morishige had done was taking it slow, _mocking _her. He didn't even consider her a challenge to kill, and so he was walking, walking ever so slowly, the knife in his hand gripped tight. He never seemed to lose his pace, however- never fell more then a few meters behind her. It didn't matter where she ran or what corner she cowered in. Whenever she looked back he was always two steps behind.

Her overwhelming, despair-filled gasps and sobs of anguish filled her to the core with depression, adding to her already overwhelming fear. She just wanted to stop, to give up right then and there. She knew that if she kept running, that even if she managed to escape... a new obstacle would be just around the corner for her to face. Heck, she knew that she would probably never see her brother again...

But that was why she had to keep going.

That concept of 'probably'.

If there was even the slightest chance that she could get to safety, that she could get back to her brother and escape this place... she had to keep running. She _had _to. And so, although her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her eyes stung with tears, she kept cantering down the hall, her feet guiding her. She didn't feel as though she could have stopped if she had wanted to.

"Psst..!"

Just then she heard a voice. She slowed slightly, her heart thumping wildly. It was a little girl, which surprised Yuka. Her hair was long and black and her dress was crimson red. She seemed normal enough, however, something about her seemed... off. Yuka didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the greasiness of her hair, as if it hadn't been washed in years, or perhaps it was the vacancy in her eyes or her enigmatic grey skin.

"Yukaaa!"

At the sound of Kizami's voice, she unfroze, throwing aside all of her doubts. Anything this girl could do to her would surely be better then what that sadistic maniac would do to her if he caught her. With a squeal of fright, she cantered into the room and closed the door behind her. She slid under one of the desks and cowered there, shivering as she heard Kizami's voice die down into the distance. The girl was next to her.

"I-it looks like he's gone." Yuka murmured. She could feel her lungs burning, every pore on her skin shaking. Shegot up and cautiously peeked around the door. Sure enough, the coast was clear.

Sachiko began to chuckle under her breath. This was just the moment she had been waiting for. When Yuka had been cowering in here, she had gotten her minion to... take care of Kizami. No, he wasn't dead yet. She had merely helped him to reach his full potential. Where as he would have ended Yuka's life swiftly before, now he would take it slow, buying Sachiko more time. Yuka's screams would draw her victims closer together and, if she was lucky, it would lure Morishige right to her. Besides, even if her plan failed, it wasn't in vain. After all, she had gotten to see more beautiful, beautiful _suffering. _Her chuckles intensified and an energy of pure darkness enveloped her, its sheer power lifting her a few meters into the air. She began to laugh manically as Yuka turned around, her eyes growing wide and terrified.

"You reek of piss, bitch!" Sachiko yelled at her through her hysterical laughter. "I'll cut out your bladder just to see you squirm!"

Yuka fell back. Before she had become separated with her brother, she had been looking for a toilet- no, there was no need. The terror and stress of the day became too much for her, and she relieved herself where she sat. As tears began to fall for what felt like the millionth time that day, she got to her feet, running from the room as fast as she could. Her horror and primal terror, mingled with the discomfort of having just wet herself drove her forward, new found energy rising into her lungs. She knew not of where this burst of energy had came from, however she was grateful for it. She ran down the corridor for as long as she could, running until her lungs felt like they were about to burst.

First her friends, then strangers, and now ghosts... why did everything in this fucking building want to kill her? She eventually slowed and cautiously turned into a room. She prayed that the floor didn't open up and swallow her whole by now. Using a thumb and fore-finger she gingerly deposited of her undergarments in a box at the front and was just turning to go when she heard dripping. A sense of dread filled her to the brim, and she froze.

"Yuuuka..."

She recognized that voice.

Even if Yuka could have mustered up the strength to run, when she turned around she found her path blocked by none other then her pursuer himself. H-how... how had he found her? She squealed, jumping so high she almost hit the roof. Half of the skin on his body was missing, and yet he seemed to not even feel it. Whats more, he was still smiling. An evil, twisted grin that screamed for her blood. How the hell did someone _smile _through that? And whats more, how had it happened to him? She shuddered, backing back as much as she could. She had gone less then a few steps away when something hit her, and she was knocked out cold.


End file.
